The Squirrel princess (Childhood Style)
Childhood's movie-spoofs of "The Swan Princess (1994)". Cast: * Baby Odette - Molly Davis (Toy Story) * Young Odette - Penny (The Rescuers) * Mid-teen Odette - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Teenage Odette - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Adult Odette - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Swan Odette - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Young Derek - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mid-teen Derek - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Teenage Derek - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Adult Derek - Bob the Builder * Young Bromley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Teenage Bromley - Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Adult Bromley - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Monkey Bromley - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Rothbart - Jafar (Aladdin) * Rothbart's back-up singers - ???, ??? and ??? * Jean-Bob - Mushu (Mulan) * Speed - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Puffin - Iago (Aladdin) * Lord Rogers - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Reptile Rogers - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Queen Uberta - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * Bird Uberta - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * King William - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * King William's Captain - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Human Chamberlain - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Pig Chamberlain - Donkey (Shrek) * Bridgit the Witch - Anna (Frozen) * The Great Animal - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Alligators in the Moat - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Palace Band/Target Practice Animals (During "Practice, Practice, Practice" song sequence) - Bodi, Darma, Germur, Angus Scattergood, Ozzie, Riff, Skozz, Floyd and Fleetwood Yak (Rock Dog) * Mouse - Sly Cooper * Dragon - WALL-A (Wall-E) * Fly - George Pig (Peppa Pig) * Dragonfly - Kiba (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) * The Singing Men - Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger and Gold Ranger (Power Rangers Zeo) * The Princesses - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? * The Singing Chorus during "Princess on Parade" - ???, ???, ???, ??? and ??? * The Birds in Puffin's Army - ???, ??? and ??? * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Peter Pan * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) Scenes: * The Squirrel Princess part 1 - Prologue * The Squirrel Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" * The Squirrel Princess part 3 - What Else is There? * The Squirrel Princess part 4 - Jafar Attacks Mr. Bentley * The Squirrel Princess part 5 - At Squirrel Lake * The Squirrel Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" * The Squirrel Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire * The Squirrel Princess part 8 - Mushu and Oscar/"Far Longer Than Forever" * The Squirrel Princess part 9 - Iago/Wendy and Jafar's Confrontation * The Squirrel Princess part 10 - Dorothy and Kronk/Bob in the Library * The Squirrel Princess part 11 - "No Fear" * The Squirrel Princess part 12 - Bob and Quasimodo/The Search Begins * The Squirrel Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems * The Squirrel Princess part 14 - Bob Finds Wendy/Jafar Confronts Again * The Squirrel Princess part 15 - Jafar's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") * The Squirrel Princess part 16 - Where is Quasimodo?/At Jafar's Dungeon * The Squirrel Princess part 17 - At Dorothy's Kingdom ("To the Ball") * The Squirrel Princess part 18 - Iago's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" * The Squirrel Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest * The Squirrel Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid * The Squirrel Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Wendy Flies, Bob Gallops * The Squirrel Princess part 22 - Bob Battles Jafar * The Squirrel Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After * The Squirrel Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever" (End Title)) * The Squirrel Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Movie Used: * The Swan Princess (1994) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Toy Story (1995) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Milo Murphy's Law (2016) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1/12 (2004) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: TV Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1995) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Robin Hood (1973) * Rock Dog (2017) * Sly Cooper (2018) * Peppa Pig (2004) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) * Bee Movie (2007) Trivia Gallery Poster